OCF Tropes Page/Characters
This is a character page for the as of now unnamed TV series based off Organized Crime Fiction Wiki. (Feel free to edit to help me out, guys.) Cicada Mastermind *Affably Evil: He's surprisingly composed and calm at all times. *A Man of Wealth and Taste: Always wears a fancy suit to business meetings. *Expy: A well-composed, well-dressed crime lord with a deep hatred of the Catrel after they murdered someone he loved? Sounds like Gustavo Fring, from Breaking Bad. *That Man Is Dead: He calmly informs Hector that Tomas Bolivar is gone, and that his secret will die with Hector. Ray Hill *The Dragon: To Mastermind. *Expy: The top enforcer of a Gustavo Fring expy criminal leader, who also plays a father figure role to a Jesse Pinkman expy. Sounds a bit like Mike Ehrmantraut, don't you think? Lullaby *Australian Accent: Bloody Wanker Vegemite Bloke. *Early Installment Weirdness: In the first season, he's largely quiet, and tends to speak in shorter sentences. In the second season onward, he's a dangerous, vicious, boisterous bruiser, who speaks with a more obvious Australian accent. *Jerk With A Heart Of Jerk: Briefly mourns Sergei's death during the Africa Heist, only to promptly return to his usual boisterous self and completely forget about him. Omnia Venena Overall *Hired Guns: Fit most of the tropes *Professional Killer: Everyone. Except Francis. Lloyd Kumar *Affably Evil: He's calm, relaxed, and surprisingly cool, but he's still the dangerous leader of a criminal organization. *Chess Motifs: Lloyd's and Muneca's chess game after the New York Alliance Civil War is symbolic of their manipulation strategies. Muneca tends to make more bold and direct moves, overtly pressuring the game board to fit what she wants. Lloyd's moves are minimalistic and defensive, trying to get the opponent to do what he wants without revealing any of his actual plans. Tellingly, the chain that leads to Lloyd losing starts with him making a move similar to Muneca's strategies. *Chronic Backstabbing Disorder: Lampshaded by Lloyd before he enacts Order 66. *Knife Nut: Carries no less than a dozen on him at all times, and he can use them effectively. *Manipulative Bastard: One of his defining traits. He orchestrated most, if not all of, the events of the first three seasons, and had a major role in manipulating the events surrounding the end of Season 4. Patton Trask *Cold Sniper: When he's on the job. **Friendly Sniper: He's notably more charming and fun to be around when he's not working. *Heroic Comedic Sociopath: He has a noted enjoyment of black comedy, and he tends to use it during missions. *Sniper Duel: Gets into one with Omni Key near the end of the Fall of the Miami Triangle arc. *Troll: His motive for shooting Omni and Declan's jeep during the heist was to piss them off. Francis Smith *Black Sheep: Only member of Omnia Venena who isn't an assassin/mercenary. *Curb-Stomp Battle: Was on the receiving end of one during his attempted killing of Jefferson Tala, from Tala himself. *Eye Scream: Lost his eye trying to kill Jefferson Tala. Anastas Innokenti Yrian Abandonato *Orphanage of Fear: Raised in one. *Orphanage of Love: Currently funds and runs one. Ollie Lindon *Evil Former Friend: Jack O'Leary sees him as this. *We Used To Be Friends: He and Jack used to be good friends until Ollie betrayed the Wolves for Omnia Venena. The Wolves Overall *Animal Motifs: Guess which animal. *Cult: They have an intense loyalty to their leader, and are convinced that their actions stop the evils of other criminals and gangs. *Path Of Inspiration: Alpha uses the cult's ideals to his advantage. *Sure, Why Not?: The gang wasn't originally designed as a cult, but the gang's creator eventually just rolled with it after enough people asked if the Wolves were a cult. Alpha Wolf *Faux Affably Evil Le Renard *Ax Crazy *Becoming the Mask La Coyote Le Hound *Ascended Extra *Token Good Teammate Jefferson Tala *Affably Evil *The Man Behind the Man